


Kissing Rodney Should Never Be This Complicated

by AthrunYuy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthrunYuy/pseuds/AthrunYuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John kisses Rodney in the lab but when Rodney doesn't respond, John runs away and it's up to Rodney to explain to John what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Rodney Should Never Be This Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> No betta sorry. All mistakes are mine.

Rodney walks into John’s room without so much as a knock. “You know what I just realized?”  
John sits up in his bed looking disheveled and clearly doesn’t want Rodney of all people there. “Go away, Rodney.”  
“You just kissed me.” Rodney finishes pacing the room talking over John like he hadn’t heard him. He had that look of inspiration whenever something just outside of his understanding comes into the light.   
“I’m pretty sure it was a figment of your imagination.”John tries to steer him away from the obvious mistake on John’s part.   
“No, no, no I’m pretty sure you kissed me.” Rodney says stopping to regard him. “In fact I’m positive.”  
“And how did you come up with such an idea?” John asks willing this game to turn in his favor and have Rodney believe that their, for lack of better words, awkward kiss in his lab had indeed been just an illusion brought on from the long stressful hours of work.  
“Well,” Rodney says sitting at the foot of the bed looking at John with calculating eyes. “My mind did something wonky.” He says gesturing with his hand.   
John has to forcefully keep his grin from forming at the new way of describing Rodney’s brain. “Wonky?”  
“Yeah like time stopping, ringing in my ears, and a thousand howler monkeys all playing the banjo.”   
“What?” John didn’t know whether or not to laugh or just be plain confused. Rodney was complicated at the best of times but this; this was just left of weird. John decides then and there that Rodney was defiantly not allowed to spend anymore unnecessary time with his little sister.   
“All symptoms of my brain going off-line.” Rodney went on to explain.  
“Ah.” John has to admit that even though he is clearly not in the mood to have this conversation after being shot down so unexpectedly, he is finding it hard not to find Rodney’s random rambling amusing. After all this is part of the reason he decided to take a chance. He got caught up in all of the things that make Rodney, Rodney. “So did you reboot?” John couldn’t resist. He knew that if Rodney were thinking straight he’d say something cunning in response.  
“Gave it the three finger salute.” Rodney replies without missing a beat, causing John to chuckle. Rodney has managed to completely derail John’s previous anger with himself within the five minutes of being within his presence, confirming John’s earlier attempts of showing Rodney how much power he had over him. “And you…” Rodney says looking suddenly angered now himself, pointing an accusing finger in John’s direction, “Ran away before the restart could kick in.”   
“Rodney…” John tries to find words to end this conversation now that it has turned back to the serious side, but is quickly cut off by Rodney.   
“Oh, no you don’t.” Rodney says moving closer to where they were merely inches apart. That same determined look in Rodney’s eyes roots John to the spot and suddenly he’s at a loss of what to do or say. “See what happens when you are on the receiving end.” With the rush of words, suddenly John’s face in captured between Rodney’s hands and there is lips upon his. Rodney kisses him with the intensity he puts in his science and the magnitude of it melts John’s bones. Just as quickly the kiss came, it goes and Rodney just sits back with a smug look on his face. John feels light headed and is barely able to get his eyes to focus. He really wasn’t expecting that and boy had he misjudged alright, just not on what he originally thought. “Well?” Rodney asks crossing his arms across his chest.   
“Waiting for the restart.” John says coming out of his daze.   
“So then you will forgive me for not coming after you fast enough?” Rodney asks, shocked that his plan had worked.   
“Forgiven.” John says and Rodney smiles but is stopped by a raised finger. “On one condition.”  
“Anything.” He responds without hesitation.  
“You kiss me again.” Rodney smiles and does just that.


End file.
